Seventh Void
Seventh Void are a doom metal band composed of Type O Negative members Kenny Hickey and Johnny Kelly; Matt Brown of the 90's Industrial band Uranium 235 and Doom Metal band A Pale Horse Named Death; as well as Hank Hell of Inhuman. Originally conceived in 2003 by Kenny and Johnny, the band's personnel was not solidified until 2005 and songwriting began in earnest. The band's name is lifted from a line in Dante's Inferno. History Seventh Void began in 2003 as a side project of Kenny Hickey and Johnny Kelly, both of whom were still active with Type O Negative at the time. Hank Hell and Matt Brown would join two years later as the band began to write material, with their first shows happening in 2006 alongside a reunited Carnivore among others.BlabbermouthAccessed 6 August 2017 The band would keep performing sporadic shows before finishing their debut album, recorded and produced by Vinnie Paul of Pantera fame. Releasing on Big Vin Records, Heaven Is Gone was released on 21 April 2009.Seventh Void FacebookAccessed 6 August 2017 From there the band would spend the year on multiple tours, supporting Static-X in May, Lacuna Coil in July and Type O Negative that fall. The band would close out the year in New Jersey alongside Gorgeous Frankenstein and Danzig.Facebook Heaven Is Gone would be reissued on Napalm Records the next year and the band would serve as one of many full-time projects (Along with A Pale Horse Named Death and Danzig) of Hickey and Kelly after the passing of Type O Negative singer Peter Steele. The band would do a short tour of the USA with Danzig and Gorgeous Frankenstein before embarking on a tour of Europe throughout the fall with Monster Magnet. The band would tour Europe once more next year before Matt Brown would depart from the band for reasons unknown. On 10 July 2013 via Twitter - "Working on new music! Next record is gonna be killer!" While nothing substantial was heard from the band during the interim, on 1 March 2015 via Twitter, the band indicated that many songs had been written, and the album was nearer to completion.Facebook When asked about the new album's progress, during an interview with Metalireland, Johnny Kelly reported that it had indeed been written and speculated that it would likely see a released in late-2017 or 2018. He confirmed ex-Agnostic Front member Joseph James as the replacement guitarist and stated that the band had also recruited a keyboardist, suggesting a return to sounds reminiscent of his and Hickey's previous band, Type O Negative. Because of this discernible change in the band's sound, Kelly also stated that it would likely prompt a name change for the band, though the members were currently undecided. Discography * Heaven Is Gone (2009, Big Vin Records) Members * Kenny Hickey - Guitar, Vocals (2003 - Present) * Johnny Kelly - Drums (2003 - Present) * Hank Hell - Bass (2005 - Present) * Matt Brown - Guitar (2005 - 2011) Tours * May 2009 Tour (With Static-X, Bury Your Dead, Dirge Within) * July 2009 Tour (With Lacuna Coil, Dommin, Kill Hannah) * October 2009 Tour (With Type O Negative, Destrophy) * June 2010 USA Tour (With Danzig, Gorgeous Frankenstein) * November 2010 European Tour (With Monster Magnet) * 2011 European Tour (With A Pale Horse Named Death) External Links References Category:Band Category:New York City Category:USA Category:Type O Negative Category:Danzig Category:Brooklyn Category:New York Category:Doom Metal